De Familia
by Herella Swotter
Summary: Los chicos de la nueva generación son adolescentes. Amores prohibidos surgen por todas partes. ¿Que le ocurre a Albus con Rose?¿Lily sentirá algo por Scorpius? Y no falta agregar que el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es Muy interesante


Era primero de septiembre y el expreso 9 ¾ estaba a punto de salir. Las familias se despedían y los amigos se reencontraban. Alumnos reían mientras se ponían al tanto de sus vacaciones, otro curso en Hogwarts estaba por comenzar y la emoción en el ambiente se palpaba.

Ya deberían de haber llegado mamá- dijo Rose Weasley con preocupación, el tren que los llevaría al castillo partiría en unos segundos y no había ni rastro de sus primos y tíos.

Tranquila Rose- le contestó Hermione, mientras le acariciaba la pelirroja y enmarañada cabellera- Seguro que vienen para acá

Pero mamá, ¡James iba a conducir hoy!- Replicó Rose

A ver Rose Weasley, ¿tú crees que tu tío fue capaz de derrotar al peor mago de todos los tiempos y no va a poder lograr que su familia llegue a una estación de trenes?- con esto, Hermione zanjo el tema, sabía que por nada del mundo Harry se perdería cualquier acercamiento con el lugar que más amaba en el mundo, Hogwarts.

Rose miro con desesperación hacia donde se encontraban su padre y hermano. Cómo supuso, ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, los Potter no les preocupaban.

¡Van llegando!- Grito Rose mientras corría a abrazar a Albus, su primo preferido.

Me vas a tirar Ro- Río él, conocía a Rose mejor que nadie más y sabía que ya se estaba preocupando de verdad.

El viejo Ford volador de papá por fin se descompuso Ron. Y todo por culpa de James… Pensar que el campeón del Torneo de los 3 magos de hace 2 años puede luchar contra bestias gigantes y no puede estacionar un coche….- Mientras Ginny decía esto, saludaba a cada uno de los Weasley- Granger, seguida por Harry, Lily, un enfurruñado James y Albus que seguía abrasando a Rose. Esto ocurría con mucho entusiasmo, sin importarle a ninguno de ellos el hecho de que el día anterior habían cenado todos en la Madriguera. Eran una familia unida y se querían.

Mamá, si hubieras sido tu la conductora, te aseguro que hubiéramos explotado- protestó James a las burlas de su madre. Odiaba los autos, prefería por mucho las escobas, no en vano era el guardián del reconocido equipo Puddlemere United.

No te enojes- Dijo Lily, reprimiendo una carcajada mientras le daba un abrazo.¡ Iba a extrañarlo mucho! Ahora que Lily iba en quinto y su hermano llevaba ya dos años de graduado, se veían poco. En vacaciones, él había hecho todo lo posible por estar con sus hermanos y primos pero su deber en el equipo de quidditch le hacía cada vez más difícil visitarlos. Estaba dedicado a su desempeño como guardameta y ya era apodado "El primero" debido a su campeonato en el Torneo de los 3 Magos y a su perfecta imitación del Amago de Wronski alguna vez ejecutada por Viktor Krum en la final contra Irlanda del Mundial de Quidditch número 422.

Un pitido proveniente del tren les avisó a todos que debían de preparase para abordarlo. Albus y Hugo, con la ayuda de James se encargaron de subir los pesados baúles al tren mientras que los demás comenzaban a despedirse. A todos les pesaba separase, pero constantemente se enviaban cartas y hablaban entre sí con los fragmentos que quedaban del espejo de Sirius.

Hermione besó a Rose y le dio un abrazo seguida por Ron que volvió a recordarle por mílesima evz que debía de de superar a Scorpius Malfoy en todo. Ese chico era la única competencia que Rose Weasley alguna vez había tenido, cosa que molestaba profundamente a su padre, y porqué no admitirlo, a su tío.

Y recuerda, los sangre limpia están podridos por dentro- finalizó Ron

Ron, ¿no se supone que ya lo habías superado?- le reprocharon Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Déjala vivir- remató Hermione

Harry decidió no intervenir. No quería provocar a su esposa por lo que hizo caso omiso a la mirada suplicante que le envió su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, la idea de que algún Malfoy lo pudiera superar a él o a su familia en algo le gustaba en lo absoluto. El tiempo había logrado que la relación entre él y Draco Malfoy fuera cordial, esté último le debía la vida a Harry y de alguna manera debía de pagárselo, pero….. un odio tan fuerte jamás podría ser eliminado. Ambos habían madurado pero no acababan de agradarse.

- No te preocupes Papá- dijo Rose- y tu tampoco tío- añadió, pues conocía de sobra a Harry- Scorpius es tonto y arrogante cómo su padre.

- Pero es MUY guapo, eso sí hay que admitirlo- dijo Lily, inmediatamente arrepentida gracias a las miradas asesinas que recibió por parte de todos los hombres de su familia.

El tren volvió a emitir un pitido, salvando a Lily y recordándoles su pronta partida. La familia se despidió y prometieron escribirse.

Lily y Hugo subieron corriendo al tren seguidos por Albus y Rose. Varias miradas en el anden se dirigieron a ellos y a las 5 personas que los despedían. Definitivamente los Potter y los Weasley no encajaban en la definición de ordinario.

Una vez en el pasillo del tren, los 4 empezaron a buscar el compartimento de tren donde James, Albus y Hugo habían dejado el equipaje. Saludaban a gente a su paso, principalmente Hugo, a quien le encantaba el protagonismo. Él y su primo eran muy solicitados, un grupo de niñas de cuarto los saludaron enérgicamente y luego suspiraron. Albus sólo sonrío mientras que Hugo, les guiño el ojo. Su parecido a Ron de chico no podía ser más evidente.

Rose y Lily también eran admiradas, ambas eran muy guapas. Rose, con su bella cabellera castaña parecida a la de su madre, sus muchas pecas y sus grandes ojos negros, cautivaba a muchos. Era una belleza tierna y dulce. Lily en cambio, con su largo pelo color fuego, su muy bien delineada figura y sus ojos cafés, enmarcados por largas y tupidas pestañas, parecía modelo. Rose evocaba a las bellezas clásicas de las películas, mientras que Lily más bien hacia pensar en las espectaculares chicas que aparecían en las portadas de las revistas muggles. Ambas con una inteligencia excepcional, intimidaban a casi cada chico en Hogwarts. Muchos las querían para sí, pero pocos se atrevían a acercase a ellas, lo que explicaba la permanente soltería de ambas, aspecto que tenía muy contento a Ron y a Hugo.

Una vez en el compartimento de tren, esperaron a que llegara el carrito de los dulces. Rose se acostó sobre las piernas de Albus y se puso a leer Historia de Hogwarts mientras que él, como digno nieto de su abuelo, lanzaba y atrapaba la snitch que "había tomado prestada" en su primer partido de quidditch. Lily y Hugo jugaban al ajedrez mágico y era imposible predecir al ganador.

Esta escena se repitió por un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y Percy Weasley, su tío, entro por ella. Seguía siendo difícil y pedante, pero adoraba a sus sobrinos. Actualmente formaba parte del Consejo de Hogwarts y gracias a esto, los visitaba frecuentemente. Era duro, sin embargo, protegía constantemente a sus sobrinos ante el consejo estudiantil. Se parecían tanto a sus padres..

¿Cómo están chicos? – dijo Percy, dejando a los 4 sorprendidos pues ninguno se explicaba que hacía su tío en el expreso de Hogwarts- ¡Tengo buenas noticias! Y por quinta vez, el ajedrez mágico no es un buen juego Lily y Hugo. Es….

Violento y sin sentido- completaron los dos, ocasionando la risa de Albus.

¿Por qué estás aquí Tío Percy?- pregunto Rose, su favorita.

Pues para darles una gran noticia a ti y Al: Ambos son premios anuales. La tardanza de la noticia se debe a que Malfoy padre, se opuso rotundamente al nombramiento de ustedes dos. Scorpius estaba nominado y no le agrado nada la idea de que una Weasley y un Potter le ganaran a su hijo…. Además, sus constantes travesuras, por así llamarlas, eran un buen punto en contra de ustedes que Malfoy utilizó, así que les sugiero que se lo piensen dos veces antes de entrar nuevamente al bosque prohibido o cualquier tontería parecida – los reprendió

Si te lo prometemos, ¿Verdad Al?-dijo un poco forzadamente Rose. Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y su madre iba a estarlo pronto. Por nada del mundo quería que Albus le estropeara el premio.

Eso espero, ahora apúrense que tienen que ir al primer compartimento del tren donde está el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Denle la bienvenida como buenos alumnos que son- ordenó Percy – y también sería buenos que ustedes los acompañaran – dijo a Lily y Hugo, que protesto.

¿Pero por qué? Nosotros no somos premios anuales

Ni prefectos, y este es el año que se escogían. Así que, a ser corteses porque según el consejo les hace falta.

Se despidieron y salieron los cuatro. Casi inmediatamente, Rose chocó con el alto rubio que se encontraba de espaldas.

Perdón, no te vi- se excuso ella mientras él se volteaba

No importa, Potter, ten más cuidado- dijo Scorpius Malfoy altaneramente mientras dirigía a Hugo y Albus una mirada asesina.

¿Siempre traes la cara de "huele pedo, o asi naciste Malfoy?- pregunto Lily quien no soportaba que trataran asi a su familia.

Sólo cuando te veo a ti querida- respondió audazmente- veo que en tu casa no te han educado. Compermiso- dijo sonriente, mientras se volteaba.

Déjenlo, no vale la pena, es igualito a su padre- dijo Rose mientras intentaba detener a Hugo y a Albus que estaban más que dispuestos de perseguir a Malfoy.

Llegaron un poco retrasados al compartimento donde el nuevo profesor los esperaba. Rose abrió la puerta y se petrificó. Dentro del vagón se encontraba la persona más guapa que había visto en su vida. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que se había quedado parada así que se sonrojo. Afortunadamente para ella, nadie se había percatado, bueno casi nadie.

Los otros 3 entraron y se presentaron de manera muy educada a Pete Brower, el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tenía aproximadamente unos 28 años y acababa de terminar un viaje con los aurores a Rumania, donde se creía se encontraban algunos restos de dragones asesinados por un grupo de maleantes. Debido a sus grandes conocimientos (se había graduado de Durmstrang) sobre las artes oscuras y su impresionante inteligencia, se le había solicitado tomará el puesto de profesor de esa matería.

¿Asi que ustedes son los premios anuales?- pregunto- Yo pensé que solo podía haber 2- dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Rose, que solo había abierto la boca para presentarse.

Somos Ro y Yo- dijo Albus- Hugo y Lily solo nos acompañan. Percy los hizo venir con nosotros. Ni de chiste serían premios anuales estos dos.

Más respeto por favor hermanito. Él que no seamos ratas de biblioteca no quiere decir que no seamos listos. Aparte que flojera pasarse todo el día en la biblioteca,

.No creo que eso sea lo único que haga Rose- dijo Pete volteando a verla- se nota que la inteligencia es natural.

Emm.. ya nos debemos de ir- dijo repentinamente apurado Albus- el tren está por llegar. Fue un gusto- dijo mientras jalaba a Rose por el brazo y salía del compartimento. Pete sonrío mientras los demás salían y saco de su portafolio el Profeta del día.

¿¿Viste eso Rose?? ¡Esta guapísimo y que músculos! No dudo que me va a ir súper bien en su clase. Bueno, nunca me había ido mal en Defensa pero la verdad es que ¿Quién va a volarse esa clase teniendo semejante modelo como profesor? Lo único que le quitaría serían esos ridículos lentes. Se ve tan..

Intelectual. A mí me parece. Así me gusta. Se ve tan lindo, interesante y listo. Creo que..

Niñas ya por favor ¿se les olvida que seguimos aquí? Vente Al, hay que dejarlas hablar de su "modelo sexy e intelectual"- dijo Hugo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el otro lado junto con Albus.

Las niñas siguieron hablando mientras caminaban por el tren y ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de un sentimiento incomprensible que Albus dirigió a su prima predilecta.


End file.
